degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:*DARKANGEL*
http://i303.photobucket.com/albums/nn153/theclappingmonkey/aokgaga.gif Hiya! My name is Jazmine but you can call me by my username *DARKANGEL* if you want. Welcome To My Talk Page! Well If you wanna get to know me better or you need help then ask holiday~ or Loveya, they're the administers by the way. They'll help you on how to edit the pages and info boxes or what the badges mean. Well I gotta go to edit pages on Degrassi Wiki. But you can find me on other wiki's also and you can leave a message in my talk page if you want. Well I gotta go. Bye! ♥ Stat Dancing Little Monsters ♥ XOXOXO Love You! ♥ Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:*DARKANGEL* page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 20:04, May 10, 2011 How did you get your pictures like that on the Top of your Page? c: OMG Jazmine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have sooooo much in common. Im 13 as well and im super glad im not the only 13 year old on here. I hate with a passion when people talk behind my back as well,thats why I stoped going on Chatzy cause people were talking about me. I hate tomatoes and think there disgusting as well. I love to make new friends to. I have the same bad habbits as u. I always bit my nails and another habbit of mines is being to nice sometimes.Eli is my favorite charactor ever (well one of them but he's most deffinitly number 1) and I love Eli so danm much!!!! Eli<33333333333. I love Twilight so much and im team Edward as well. I don't like Jacob but I think he is somewhat cute tho... I love your name Jazmine,my name is Bethany. I hope we can be good friends. But I have to ask you something. Do you mine if people talk in "tex talk" lyk da way im ritin rite now yo. lyk do u cur datt i rite lyk dis @t @ll.-PS a tomatoe is a fruite but I don't care I still hate them. There one of the worste tasting fruites ever.I hope we can be friends.<333333PSS how do u get those pics on your wiki page and make links to places???Truefriend101 20:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 RE:Hey :) Yeah sure no problem. We can talk all the time. Im glad your back and I hope it's for good. Sorry about your computer. :) Hope we can stay friends :) <333 Truefriend101 01:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 HI:D OK:)нαℓєу:) 22:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm just very sleepy ,how are you? нαℓєу:) 16:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It means your a lucky person :) <3 ♣ While you was making an edit it appears that u made an lucky edit. YOU are the ONLY person who owns this badge. Lucky badges pop out of nowhere on wiki. You can never exspect threm :) I have one of those badges as well, just look on my page. :) Umade a lucky edit. Truefriend101 22:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: What does this badge mean? It's simply as it states. You got the 330,000th edit on the wiki, so you got a badge for it. On every thousdandth edit, someone gets it. Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi sure thing :) Hiya! :) Hiya my name is imogen but anyways im new here what im i suppose to do? yeah i would like to talk to you sometime! hope i talk to you soon and ill see ya around ! I'm sorry about my other message i always forget to put my tittle haha. Byea! Imogen Moreno ^_^ 13:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What's up? Shrewtee 13:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching Skins in bed and chatting with people on Facebook. :P Shrewtee 14:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The original! Shrewtee 10:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope! Haven't seen it. What about you? Shrewtee 13:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) HAI. Heeeeeeeelllo<3! I'm TAYLOR :D Taylor;D 00:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that sucks. :O I'm sure you can catch it online if you haven't already. You should also try watching the original! I guarantee you'll like it. Shrewtee 03:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- AHAYES. I cant wait to see Imogen:) btw we have everything in common except for team edward. IM TEAM JACOB xDTaylor;D 05:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haha yeah, while you were writing that I was editing my page so.. its not there anymore x-x Rip Jenna with a mustache pic, haha and YES. I'm looking forward to Emo or Elmo or whatever their couple name is. Cause I really hate eclare plus it looks like im really gonna like Imogen<3 Taylor;D 07:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------ I think Stephen Stohn tweeted dat their couple name is "Emo" xD haha hey howd you put a row of pics of the same size in your profile? Taylor;D 20:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Why? D': How come you don't like my name??? :'((( Truefriend101 19:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes my name is Bethany but on Haley's wiki you voted me off. So I was asking why do u hate my name. The way Haley's wiki goes is you vote for the name you DON'T like and you voted mine that's why I was asking why :'(Truefriend101 19:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awww Thank you :DDD :) <33 That was so nice and kind of you. I like your name as well. Your such a nice and good friend :)Truefriend101 14:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awww Thank you :DDD :) <33 That was so nice and kind of you. I like your name as well. Your such a nice and good friend :)Truefriend101 14:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Hi Jasmine, I'm Claudia. (: What's up? ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 01:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's cool! I'm watching Degrassi, atm. :D ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 01:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Old: Manny , New: Bianca and Drew. You? Yep, I heard! They're actually showing all of Season 10. (: ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 04:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I am, too! I'm really really excited for Cake the most, though. We have 13 more days, I believe. ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 04:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lmao, I'm mega excited as well. And two days before it starts HP premieres. OMG, I'm gonna die from HP then live again, then with Degrassi I'm gonna die again. Lol, I'm overdramatic. :P I hope he doesn't. He's one of my fav characters. (Btw, yeah I talk a lot. Just so you know :P) ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 04:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. (: I'm glad we got to talk, I love making new friends on here. ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 05:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I use to be shy. Ever since I got to highschool though, I just changed. :P I talk to everyone now and about anything. lol ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 05:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) DEGRASSI X are you still doing Degrassi X? we're doing character names. your back I thought u were gone so i cut you.. but i'll re-add you :) 2KE 01:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I love yourr page Thank you! I like yours, too. :3 ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 19:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi hiнαℓєу:) 16:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) YUP.нαℓєу:) 20:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC)